The Swing of Things
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: After a four year absence, Misty is back on the road travelling with Ash. Only to find herself feeling weird around the Pokemon Trainer, after a brief... Chat with him, she may have realized that it might take a bit of time to get back into the swing of things.


**The Swing of Things**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For the first time in four years Misty was back on the road again, travelling from town to city, and then back to town again and then repeat. And also for the first time in four years, she felt… Embarrassed? Maybe nervous? Heck, she may as go as far saying she felt _shy._

And it was all because _he_ had matured_._ And in more ways than one, which definitely made her uncomfortable. Especially now. Ash, the usually big headed, egotistical, arrogant, gloatful Trainer, was far more reserved and humble then he had been at the young age of twelve, no longer boasting after winning another gym badge, or defeating another Trainer.

Also, he was no longer the short, lanky, lazy, Trainer he had been. Oh no, her cheeks flushed and she felt the tips of her ears go pink as she took in the _matured_ Ash as he climbed out of the lake. His topless well-toned arms and chest glistening from the sunlight, soaked hair clinging to his tan face with droplets of water dripping from the tips. The sixteen year old had definitely matured for the better, even though it made her a nervous, stuttering wreck around him.

She hung her head slightly, her red hair cascading down in front of her cerulean eyes to hide her ever reddening cheeks as he flashed her that very stupid, yet very adorable toothy grin of his.

She looked up slightly as he turned his back to her and once again began instructing his water types on how to evade and use the field to their advantage.

Misty brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, why was he having such an effect on her? He was still the dopey, annoying, yet a tad bit smarter boy she had fallen for all those year ago. But she was over that; it was just a little childhood crush…

Right?

She swallowed nervously as Ash finished giving an order to his newest adorable water type Oshawatt, and began making his way over to her, that… Damn grin that made her heart do back flips still present on his lips.

Her eyes never left him as he collapsed down beside her, head cocked inquisitively as he met her gaze. It unnerved her, she wanted to look away, but his _damned_ warm auburn eyes were too _damned mesmerizing_.

"Why dontcha come join us Mist? You shouldn't be just sitting over here being all boring on a perfectly nice day like this!" He swung his hand out, gesturing to the crystal clear water of the lake, and the blazingly bright sun in the spotless blue sky to make his point.

She stuttered for a suitable reply, looking away to avoid staring at his glistening chest, "Well-I uh just wanna take it easy today… Ya know, just… R-Relax…" She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze, his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"Come on Mist, you've been acting all… Un-Misty like since we've started travelling together again, what's wrong?" He asked scooting closer to her and gazing at her with worry and concern constantly flickering in his eyes.

She stiffened as he came closer, his bare arm brushing against hers, sending a jolt of electricity coursing through her skin. Her heart leapt at the worried expression on his face, making her wish she could take him into a hug to comfort him…

God… When did she start thinking so… _Girly?_

"Nothings… Wrong A-Ash, I'm just… Getting back into the uh swing of things," She lied laughing nervously, trying to think of a way to get him to leave.

He frowned, and changed his sitting position so that it was the exact same as hers. "To get back into the swing of things huh…" He mumbled reflectively, as if the answer was just out of his reach.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to all this walking and hiking. And besides until we get to Pewter, I'm going to be cooking for us, and I don't want to… Tire myself out so I can have my full attention on that." She blinked at his horrified expression, "What?"

"Mist I know we need to eat, but dontcha think we can last eating our ration packs until we get to Brocks?"

She frowned, "We're ran out this morning, and what's wrong with my cooking?" She asked somewhat hotly, a familiar… _Feeling_ returning after a four year absences.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well ya know Mist you aren't the best cook, especially considering… You don't know _how _to cook anything…" He said shortly before a nervous chuckle escaped him at the slightly scrunched up face of his friend.

"As a matter of fact," She began irritably, "I _do_ know how to cook, not as well as Brock, but I do know that I can cook better then you!"

"I honestly doubt that Misty," Ash stated standing up, stretching his arms high above his head, "You and cooking are like…" He pursed his lips trying to think of something witty to say, "Carrots and chocolate,"

"Carrots and chocolate?" She asked blankly, her eyebrow rose expectantly.

He nodded in assurance, "Yes, chocolate and carrots. It just doesn't go together, like you and cooking!" He said with a smile, ignoring the cold glare she was shooting him.

"Ash I cook fine, so if you want to starve then so be it. I'll cook for myself and you can do the same. It's no problem for me if you go hungry."

He frowned looking back to his Pokemon, and then to the redhead, "Well Mist, it seems we're at an impasse,"

"An impasse, really?" She asked tiredly, "Do you even know what that is?"

"Yup, I need to eat, and you won't want to deal with me if I _don't_ eat."

"I'm sure I can put up with you for a day Ash, I've done it before…"

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed triumphantly, "You have, but remember Mist… That was _years_ ago… I'm much more religious about meals nowadays,"

"You've got to stop using big words, they don't suit you," She smirked as his smile fell and was replaced by a frown, "I suggest you stop your whining and eat what I make you. It's that or go hungry,"

"But Misty!" He whined falling on his knees and taking her hands in his, her cheeks turned red and she shivered as his skin touched hers, "We've got to get something for both of us. That we'll both enjoy!"

"Y-You'll enjoy what I make you…"

"No I won't!" He denied with a dramatic sigh before casting her a pleading look.

"Yes you will,"

"No I won't,"

"Yes you will,"

"Nope,"

"Yup,"

"Nope,"

"Yup,"

"Only if you promise me!" He stated his auburn eyes gazing into her cerulean.

"Promise you what?"

He took a deep breath before saying, "That if I die from your cooking, that you will tell my mum that I love her,"

She blinked at the seriousness in his voice, "You're not going to die Ash…"

"How can you be so sure Mist, I mean handing you a pot and some vegetables is borderline suicide!"

"Excuse me?" She asked feeling an all too familiar anger boiling in her.

He nodded, "Yeah I mean, you'd poison us without even trying, you'd probably go look for edible plants and pick something poisoness and get me to try it first before…" He went wide eyed, "You're trying to kill me!"

"I'm not trying, but if you don't shut up and except that I'm making dinner then you will be!" She growled threateningly.

He stepped back as she got to her feet, "So are you going to eat what I make?"

He shook his head, "Nope, you're trying to kill me."

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"That's it!" Misty yelled as Ash bolted off away from her and she started off in pursuit. They ran straight passed all of the Pokemon who watched them as they ran by into the woods.

"Get back here Ketchum!" She yelled as he leapt over a fallen log and continued straight.

"Not in a million years!" He called back before starting back towards the lake.

Nearing the lake Ash called back to her again, "Back in the swing of things yet Mist!?"

"Not quite!"

He looked over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the other end of the lake, "How co-"

He was cut off by a mallet flying through the air like a bullet which hit him square in the face, making him crumple to the ground in a groaning heap.

Maybe he hadn't changed so much after all. Misty huffed as she made her way over to the downed Trainer, "Now I am," She stated triumphantly. "You gonna eat?"

He uttered a weak groan for his answer, "Good,"

Maybe she just needed to remember that this was _Ash_, just a slightly older then when they had been together. She hadn't expected him to change; she had expected the boy she had travelled with four years ago.

He still was, just more matured… And heck, maybe she just needed to get back in the swing of things?"

* * *

**This had been sitting on my computer for about two months without an ending, so I decided to finally get back to it. Not the greatest, but still a pretty dandy little one-shot.**

**Please leave a review, I love the feedback and constructive criticism you guys give me. It all makes me a better writer in the end, and I love reading what you've all got to say.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next time!**


End file.
